Not Sure What I'm Doing
by Frozen Rosee
Summary: My name is Callie. I was raised by a man named Valus. He was the ring master of our traveling circus. Something happens and he sends my friend, Diamond, an orange Exceed, to a place named Mangolia. We met Lucy and her friends, but they were not the nicest of people. Lucy, however, was really nice. I wanted to join a guild. After that experience, I am not sure about joining a guild.


"I need a ride to Mangolia." A young girl said. Her head barely came over the counter at the train station. She was wearing a white headband, her solid black hair was layered to her shoulders, and she wore a blue dress with a triangle pattern on it. She had a suitcase behind her that was black and her orange cat was flying above her holding a small box.

The man at the counter said, "Aren't you a little young to be alone, little girl?" He noticed the girl's necklace was a pure diamond. "Give me that necklace and I'll give you your tickets."

"I-" Callie started.

The cat above her hissed, "Make that two rides to Mangolia. She is not alone. Here is payment." The cat took money out of the box and put it on the desk.

"Fine." The man scoffed and handed the cat two tickets for the train. "Don't loose your tickets."

The little girl whispered, "Thank you, Diamond."

"Don't worry about it, Callie. Just remember what Master said. He wants you to go to a guild. A guild!" The cat exclaimed. "He's told us stories about them so many times. Do you have one in mind you want to go to?"

Callie shrugged as the yanked her suitcase into the train. Diamond sat by the window and Callie sat in the isle seat. "I am still upset about this. May we talk about something else?"

Before the Exceed could reply, the train started up. "Callie, do you feel alright?" The girl's face turned a nasty green and she pulled the cat close to her. "Don't worry, Callie. I promise, the moment we get to Mangolia, I won't make you get on another moving vehicle. I don't know why this always happens."

"I do not know either. Can we play a game?"

The cat lept up and spread her wings. "I spy!" The sick girl smiled and chuckled. "May I go first?" The girl nodded and the cat looked around the train. "I spy something round."

Callie looked around for something round. She saw a man that had a cane. Nothing about it was round. She smiled. "That little boy's ball."

"Yup! Your turn." Callie's head was spinning while the train was moving foward. She looked outside and immediately regretted it. Her stomach did flips as she used to when she did trapeze. "Uh oh. Callie, are you okay?" The girl shook her head. "Here, lie down." The cat pulled a small pillow out of the suitcase and let Callie lay her head on it. The cat curled up next to Callie and tried to sleep along with her seeing as this trip would take a few hours.

"Callie, will you tell me a story?"

"You mean like one Valus used to tell us?" Callie nodded. "Well, um, I can try. Once upon a time..."

The train suddenly stopped and Callie was woken and jerked into the floor. "Ouch." She sat up and rubbed her head. "Are we there?" She asked Diamond.

The cat looked around. "No, but I don't know where we are."

"You do not know where we are?!" Callie's faced turned from tired to frightened in the matter of seconds. Many people climbed aboard the train and Callie and Diamond just sat in their seat, confused and lost. "M-maybe we can ask someone?" The train jerked into motion again. "Uh oh. Diamond?"

Everyone who was still standing finally picked a seat as the train moved again. Diamond stood on the edge of the seat. "I'll be right back." Then she flew off.

Callie's eyes followed the cat. She flew from one arm rest to another. Both of the girls know to not to talk to strangers, so maybe she was looking for someone they both knew. She stopped on an arm rest about seven seats in front of where Callie was sitting. There was a young girl with blonde hair reading a book sitting alone. "Excuse me, miss." The girl's eyes looked up in shock. "I'm sorry if I frightened you, but I need help."

"Oh, what is it? I'm sure I can help." She smiled at the little orange cat.

Diamond jumped into the seat by the girl so she didn't fall off the arm rest. "My friend and I are traveling to Mangolia. We both kind of fell asleep and now we don't know where we are. Do you happen to know where we are going?"

"Well, you're in luck. I'm on my way home to Mangolia." The girl questioned herself. "Do you have a place to stay? I'm sure I could help you find a place if you'd like."

The cat gleemed with joy. "Thank you so much! I'm Diamond, by the way."

"I'm Lucy. It's nice to meet you." Lucy patted the cat's head. "You remind me of a cat I know at home. You might like him."

Diamond blushed. "Oh, thank you. I'm going to go back and sit with Callie. She's not feeling well."

"I heard you say that before. Is there anyway I could help her?"

"You might. She's this way." Diamond jumped across arm rests back to Callie while the girl, Lucy, followed her.

The girl sitting in the seat grabbed Diamond and hugged her tightly. "You just left. Please do not do that again."

"I'm sorry, Callie." the cat frowned. "But, look, I found a nice person who will help us once we get to Mangolia. Her name is Lucy." The cat gestured o the blonde girl.

Callie scooted over and looked to the floor, shyly. "Hi." She whispered.

"Hi. Diamond told me you weren't feeling well. Is there anyway I can help?" Lucy asked kindly.

I looked up at the other girl. I noticed we were about the same age, but I was just a little smaller than her. Her hair was long and tied up. She had a leather pouch on her hip that had some silver and golden keys in it. _A Celestial Wizard?_ I was about to speak when the train lerched and did not stop. I leaned over and clutched her stomach which was in pain. "I do not feel very well."

"Don't worry. We only have a few more minutes until we get to Mangolia. Do you happen to have motion sickness?"

Diamond questioned, "What is that?"

"I'm not sure myself, but my friend always gets sick when he gets in a moving vehicle or a train." Lucy cheered. "We're here." The train stopped and I suddenly felt so much better, but my head was still spinning. "Would you like me to help carry your things?"

"That is not necessar-" I tried to stop her, but she grabbed my suitcase and started to roll it behind her. Diamond flew after this Lucy girl. I had no choice but to follow. "Where are we going to stay?"

Lucy shrugged. "I'm not sure. I could pay for you to stay in a hotel. Maybe you could stay at a guild member's place. Or you couls stay with me."

"Did- did you say guild?" I questioned, still feeling queasy.

"Well, yeah!" Once I caught up to her, Lucy showed me her hand. There was a pink stamp on her hand, but I could not make out the shape. "I'm from the Fairy Tail guild."

"Fairy Tail?!" Diamond exclaimed. "Master Valus never told us about-"

I jumped into the air and pulled Diamond out of the air. "Please be quiet, Diamond." She frowned at me, but I just held her in my arms.

"Um. Would you like to stay with me or do you want to stay in a hote-"

"LUCY!" The blonde girl looked around behind us. I clutched Diamond in my arms and backed away from the girl as a few people ran towards us. I could see there was a girl that had on metal armor and long red hair. She pulled a giant crate behind her fulled of suitcases. Two other people ran beside her. One has solid black hair, similar to mine, and the other had pink hair. There was something blue flying above their heads, but I couldn't make out the shape. They finally reached Lucy and they started yelling things at her.

I watched from a distance and got a closer look at the people. The black haired boy only had underwear on, which was odd, and the pink haired boy had a scarf that looked like it was made from dragon scales. The red haired girl only stood there with her arms crossed. "I require an explaination for why you left us, Lucy."

"I- Geez, Gray, your clothes again?" Lucy commented on the naked boy's attire. _His name is Gray._ I noted.

Gray replied, "Lucy, why did you just get up and leave?"

"I just needed to be alone, okay? I'm a bit busy right now because-" She looked at me and Diamond shot out of my arms and into the air.

Diamond was flying infront of a blue cat with wings as well. She said, "I've never met another Exceed before!"

I sighed, but I almost jumped into the air when the boy with pink hair stood in front of me. He glared at me until his face broke out into a smile and said, "Hi! I'm Natsu!" He held his right hand out towards me, "What's your name?"

"I- Um- I'm Callie. Callie Larsus." I tried to back away, but my back only hit a dead end: a wall.

The red haired girl spoke up, "Natsu, you're scaring her."

"Sorry, Callie." He frowned and turned to walk away from me.

Lucy sighed. "Guys, she was lost on the train and was just trying to get to Mangolia. I was just helping her."

Diamond put herself above Gray's head. The blue Exceed joined her in spinning around this boy's head. Diamond yelled, "We're from the circus. Our ring master wanted us to go to Mangolia to join a guild. He said-"

My blood was rushing through my body. Can that cat never keep her mouth shut?! I glared at Diamond. She saw my stare and she froze in her spot.

The blue cat almost ran into her if it wasn't for that boy named Gray. He grabbed the blue Exceed's tail and ice started to form around it. The cat whined, "Gray, let me go."

Once he let the cat go, the ice disappeared. The cat immediately ran to Natsu's side and Diamond flew to me. She tried to wrap my arms around her to protect her from the person in front of us. An ice wizard. I finally spoke up, "You are an ice wizard?" I was going to smile until he replied.

"What's it to you? Aren't you from the circus? What do you do, stand there and look pretty while some big guy protects you form the big bad tiger?" He crossed his arms and looked away.

The red haired girl punched him in the shoulder. "Gray! Look what you did!"

I did not stay for any longer. I left my things and ran away.


End file.
